


you (are everything i hate of myself)

by raleighocean



Series: An Original Horror Story [4]
Category: American Horror Story
Genre: AU where Audrey and Shelby survive, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 20:31:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18395813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raleighocean/pseuds/raleighocean
Summary: As much as Audrey despised Shelby, she was going to stick to her and save her ass every time just to prove her point. And also for her friend, obviously, because if that yoga bitch was her happiness...she would do whatever it takes to make her happy.





	you (are everything i hate of myself)

**Author's Note:**

> Posted in my tumblr too! I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it! This is like the following one-shot for [just (for) one day], being this one the second part of three.

Rory’s behaviour had put her on the edge. She was sure that he didn’t really mean any harm but it hurt at that moment.

Now she needed a shower to take her mind off of the tension that ran around the house in circles. Audrey was pretty sure those three days were going to be hell, but not because something might happen but because she wanted to go back home the moment she put a foot there.

The cruel and snarky comments exchanged with Shelby had made everything worse. All she wanted was to smack her across the face and just put her down off the cloud with all her thoughts.

What a pathetic bitch she was.

Lost in her thoughts, Audrey made her way to the master bedroom. She didn’t care anymore about the audience or whoever watched them, she just wanted for those three days to be over and go back to Los Angeles. Obviously the extra money would come in handy, but maybe her nerves weren’t strong enough this time.

And it was proved when she opened the master room’s door to find Shelby there, standing by the bed, supporting herself in one of the bed posts.

For a second, Audrey not only scanned the room to get a hold of where the cameras were, she tried to wrap her head about what her friend could like from the other blonde woman. Taller than Audrey herself but shorter in comparison with Dahlia; bulky but not much, _the yoga_ Audrey wondered; long silky-like hair, making her feel self conscious of her own short hair.

Was her friend into nice butts? That’s as much as she could give her though.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Audrey spoke without finishing to check Shelby out in her search of  _why’s_. Shelby jumped a bit, turning around startled but not moving. “I don’t want you here.”

Audrey did move, trying to not look at her more than necessary. When Shelby didn’t answer back with  _words_  but with a muffled sniffle, she was tempted to but Audrey made a beeline to her suitcase.

Oh come on, crying in the first night?

 _Be polite, Audrey, you promised to yourself you were going to be polite at least_. Well, she already halted that downstairs, but she had to do it from now on.

“Please Shelby, go to your room,” she stopped from trying to get clean clothes to take some breaths before turning around to look at the other woman. “Look, if you want a shoulder to cr- Wait, what the Hell? Why do you have a cellphone?”

The device in Shelby’s hands wasn’t the one Sidney gave to all of them. It had a turquoise case with some stickers,  _it was her personal phone_ , and she was holding it with the same hope of someone who waits for their saving Grace.

Audrey felt her own lower lip tremble when Shelby tried to articulate something between sniffles.  _Patience, just have patience._  If Sidney was watching them, he had seen this for sure.

“I’m not as stupid as you all think I am,” Shelby managed to say, a bit hoarse voice.  _Maybe there she got a part of why Dahlia liked her_. “I would be nuts to come back without a salvage.”

“Well, your salvage is damned now darling,” she chuckled, pressing her cold hand to her nape. “You should had kept it a secret, playing games or whatever when none saw you.”

“It isn’t a game,” Shelby croaked a half laugh. “I'm…Matt is not going to go back with me,” she shook her head slowly. “I thought  _she_  would, but I guess I was wrong.”

Audrey, in that exact moment, felt how her body turned to ice. It only took her one step to snatch the mobile phone from Shelby’s hands just to see the text.  _This absolute twat didn’t even delete her contact_. She didn’t have to scroll up to see several non-replied messages, because she knew every one of them by heart.

After all, she did see them all in Dahlia’s phone.

But there was a reply from the woman in front of Audrey. Only one against thousand messages. Thirty minutes ago against months and months of silence.

_Please, I don’t want to be here. Can you come pick me up? I’m sorry, I love you._

Feeling her bile in her throat, she locked the phone trying to  _unsee_  it all. Shelby didn’t react, not even when Audrey turned around to stop being drowned by her presence.

However, the phone buzzed within seconds.

_I don’t know when I’ll get there, but hang in there Shel, don’t do anything stupid. Stick with Drey for once, please._

The only thing Audrey knew is that her hand hit Shelby’s cheek with such strength that it made her fall in the bed. The phone got lost inside the luggage, the message left unread.

For Shelby.

For Dahlia.

And Audrey wished for her too.

“How fucking dare you?” she wanted to pour everything by yelling at her, but her voice didn’t go up and was steady for once. “Are you going to make her fly from  _Los Angeles_  just to get your egoistic arse out of here?” the other blonde stood up from the bed, trembling by both her sobs and whatever was darkening her features. “Did you even know how scared she is of planes? She would drive all the fucking way here. For you.”

“Oh, and how do  _you_  know that?” if Audrey could recognize something, it was both anger and jealousy. “Why do you even care what I do and what I don’t?”

The second slap came much harder than the first, it made her feel sick of her stomach. But Shelby, unlike before, prompted forward and slapped her back without any mercy. Much stronger than the actress, she pushed her and her back hit the wall, throwing her into a fit of coughs.

Shelby wasn’t having it either.

“Because she is my friend,” Audrey managed to say, squinting her eyes a bit while the cough was starting to go down. “I don’t understand why she doesn’t do better than you,”  _than us_  but she was never going to say that. “You’re like a child that wants it all.”

“It’s none of your business,” Shelby got closer to Audrey, almost nose to nose. “If you touch me ever again, I’ll break your nose,” they looked into each other’s eyes for a second and as weird as it was, both knew there was something more in each other. “She isn’t coming anyway, you probably know that too, she always message back immediately, right?”

Walking away from the master room, Shelby didn’t look back to see how Audrey grunted in discomfort. Both had their cheeks red, aching, but something inside Shelby told her it wasn’t Audrey slapping her what pained her the most. It was the fact that the other woman knew  _best_  than her.

How dare she?

The doorbell rang and Shelby soon was too busy to actually think about what had happened with Audrey, but she was going to keep her promise of not crossing paths with her and avoid her.

Why everyone acted as if she was some kind of adult child?

She wasn’t for God’s sake. Matt used to do that,  _Dominic_  did that too. Not even starting from Lee, which was quick on her feet to rub everything in her face again and again. Closing her eyes for a second when a chance of calm came, she really wished to not have fucked up the only good thing she had left from all this mess.

That wish actually came to her head several times through the nightmare when it started all over again. How she wanted to be better and stronger and learning how stand her ground. Each blow thrown at her, reminded that she should try harder and demonstrate them all that she was capable of everything.

Audrey, for her part, had cursed herself for letting the other woman go without knowing about the message. Now she was supposed to keep an eye on Shelby? Shelby, who warned her with a broken nose; Shelby, who was what she hated about herself made flesh and bone.

When shit started to hit the fan, she forgot about that promise (not at all, she had saved the woman from bleeding out with her theater nursing skills at least) and her own instinct drove her through the darkness and the pain and the fear.

None of them thought how could Dahlia feel about the whole situation,  _again_ , in their self-centered brains before shit started to went downhill.

How she spent thirty minutes arguing with her cousin about what could they do. How she was now driving at top speed with said cousin to get there as soon as possible, risking everything she had for them - because as much as Shelby had asked her to come, she was going to get Audrey out of that house too.

Shelby thought there was no hope for her anymore, being selfish yet again by giving up on life…but Audrey had arrived on time to stop her. Still a hellish mess of blood, but she would make it. Even when the actress that she  _hated_  was trying to save her by throwing her to the secret cellar, it reminded her to try and do better.

Audrey wanted to make it too, in the aftermath of the nightmare. But when she was going to do the wrong choice, when she was so sure that it will cost her life, a body collide against both her body and the cop’s. A hand that reached out for hers to stop her from pulling the cop’s gun to kill that bitch.

“Let go baby, let go,” her tired eyes must be pretty fucked but she thought she was looking at her  _Rory_ even when the voice talking was a  _woman’s_  one. “You have to let go.”

Shelby’s weak cries made her head spin, but she obeyed. She was alive after all, as weak as she was, but still alive.

Blinking out of her trance, she took a better look at the one she thought it was her husband to find out it was her beloved friend.

“I did it,” she sobbed loudly and she overheard the cop asking the woman holding her to keep her up. “Shelby…I-I did it.”

Dahlia put Audrey’s head against her chest, hugging her tightly in case she passed out on her because off blood lost - the gun wound in her arm looking awful.

“Of course you did love,” the taller woman said, kissing her head with relief and love. “Everything’s gonna be fine, you’re safe now,” she didn’t like to hear Dahlia that scared. “You  _both_  are safe now.”

Audrey didn’t get to think much before finally passing out of exhaustion, but as she was being held one thing crossed her mind.

Shelby owed her a big one.

And just by saving her ass, she proved a point: as self-centered as she was, as much as she saw herself in the other blonde…they weren’t the  _same_  anymore.


End file.
